Don't You Know
by Chii Momo Chan
Summary: On Hiatus; APOLOGIES.


Clinking of glasses and the buzzing of around fifty different conversations coming from every nook and cranny of the pub was just about all I could hear as I wiped down table after table. The air was smoke-filled; cigar and cigarette smoke, to be exact. Working here for 2 years, you get use to it. I walked briskly over to an uncleaned, round table; I picked up the little bit of change left on the table and put it into the pocket of my black apron. After wiping that table down, I brushed a strand of my blonde hair back behind my ear. (it was in my face and being annoying.) I picked up two half-empty bottles of beer from the table and placed them on the tray I held while turning on my heels toward the bar to dispose of them. I let out a sigh after remembering I've been working since 5pm today; 6 and half hours of work already. Man, Friday nights suck.

I walked through the swinging door that led to the kitchen area of the pub. (We don't actually cook food, though. I'm not sure why we called it the kitchen. Rather dumb, if you ask me.) The 'kitchen' is where we dispose of empty bottles and clean the pitchers and glasses we use. After emptying the bottles down the sink and placing them into a crate just below the counter (where the sink was), I turned and leaned against the wall. God, my feet were hurting.

"_Hey!" _I sighed again, it was my boss. He stood cross armed in front of me with a disappointed look. "Sweetheart, get back to work. You have orders waiting." He had a slight Jersey accent; Probably lived there for a while then moved to Canada. I nodded, too tired to respond. I walked over to the mirror that was just above the sink. Adjusting my ponytail and wiping the little bit of makeup that was smeared from sweat from under my eyes with my thumbs. I smacked on a smile and grabbed another clean cloth and put it in the bigger pocket of my apron. Then retrieved my notepad from the smaller pocket (Which was in the front pocket just above my chest, the bigger pocket was at the bottom of the apron.) and grabbed the pen from behind my right ear. I smiled at my boss, not looking him in the eye and he gave a smug grin; It wasn't that I didn't like my boss, he was just a little… too comfortable with the waitresses.(He's the kind of person to "accidentally" drop something and tell big chested women to pick it up.) I walked out of the room with him following two steps behind me. I could _feel_his eyes on me. I shuddered and spotted the table, one I just cleaned off, it had new faces at it.

'_Just get this over with, Dawn. You're off at 12, then you can go home...' _ I walked with more spirit this time, you have to make it look good. As I approached the table, the three males turned to me, one of them nudged the other saying something to him, still keeping eyes on me. I rolled my eyes ever so slightly and smiled. "Hi there!" Shit, sounded too happy there, "welcome to _, what can I get for you gentlemen?" The one who was nudged regained his posture and cleared his throat.

I placed the pen on the edge of the paper in my hand, ready to write. The man with dark hair and a few facial piercings spoke. "So, I want a beer," he looked at his buddies, "What do you guys want? Order, dumb shits! It's on me." I glanced over to the other two men; The red-headed man, the one who was nudged, spoke up.

"Whoa, man, don't swear in front of the lady!" He looked at me, with dark blue eyes, "Sorry about him, he's just cranky because his girlfriend is a bitch" the dark haired man punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, cowboy, I'll end you." The third man, a slender and tanned skin guy, who looked a bit younger than the other two finished their orders.

"Just three beers and a bowl of pretzels, please." He brushed his dark brown hair back. I finished writing.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple minutes." I smiled again turning around. I heard the chair move and the redhead speak to the other two.

"_Yo, Duncan, you think she's single?"_ I heard the dark haired man laugh loudly.

"_Oh yeah, she'd totally go for you. Keep dreaming, dude." _

I rolled my eyes and walked off to get their drinks. I went to the bar where I met up with the bartender, my colleague and friend, B. A husky man, and scary looking at first, but a giant teddy bear once you meet him. I smiled; this time, a genuine smile. He was cleaning out a glass with a cloth.

I let out a huff and leaned downward on the edge of the bar "Hi, B. Could I get three glasses of beer please?" He nodded and gave me a puzzled look as he took out three glasses and started pouring the copper coloured liquid into them. I looked up at him, "I'm just so tired, B. Even though I need this job to pay for my apartment, I feel like I live here." I let out a laugh. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow as he placed the glasses on my tray. "I know I could quit, but where would I find another job?" B patted me on the shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I straightened up and smiled back. "Oh! Pretzels!" B put up a finger to say, 'one minute' then reached behind the counter and pulled out a glass dish then walked past the swinging door and came out with a bag of pretzels. After pouring some into the dish, I thanked him and walked back to the table. When I did, there were only two of them, the tanned fellow and the dark haired man, they were talking when I showed up. I assumed the other one stepped out or something. I smiled at the two men and gave them their drinks and pretzels, telling them to enjoy their night. The dark haired man raised his glass slightly to me and took a drink. I held the tray against my waist and started browsing the bar for tables to clean. Since it was late at night, there were only 3 waitresses working, that was including me.

A table, just near the rest rooms had peanut shells and some bottles lying around it. I sighed, finally finding something else to do to keep my mind off the time. I brushed my hair behind my ear and pulled the slightly damp cloth from my apron as I made my way to it. I started to hum a song I heard on the radio earlier as I brushed the peanut shells onto my tray with the cloth. My humming slowly became a soft singing. I heard the rest room door open and close. I ignored it and continued to clean.

"_...and high on summertime...hmmm" _I stopped singing when I heard someone behind me.

"Luke Bryan?" The voice said, it was familiar. I turned around and it was the redhead who was missing from the table. Oh, he heard my awful singing voice… crap. I shyly looked up toward his face, his one eyebrow was raised and his lips curved into a slight smile, or smirk. I don't really know what it was, but it was distracting. "You didn't strike me as a country fan.." His gaze was on me, god, I must've looked awful.

I brushed my hair back, nervously, "It was on the radio and it has a great melody to it." He chuckled, (it wasn't strong. It was soft and raspy, like a giggle; but guys don't giggle.) he had a cute laugh. Not like, 'awww!' more like, 'whoa..' I could feel my cheeks start to warm up. I hope he can't notice it. I stood awkwardly staring at the cloth in my hands rocking back and forth on my heels. "So, uhm. I have to do-"

"My name's Scott," He said quickly, holding out his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds and my eyes traveled up his rolled up sleeves of the plaid shirt he was wearing to his face again. He smiled with his teeth this time, he had a dorky smile. Most of his cheeks and nose were covered by freckles. And his eyes were a deep sea blue. Why am I so distracted by his face?! Focus Dawn!

"I'm Dawn." I shook his hand. His arms and even a bit of his hands were covered in freckles. I smiled slightly. Realizing I was taking too much time being an awkward weirdo, I quickly released his hand and turned back to the table I was wiping down. "I-I have to get back to work, now." I grabbed my tray and started walking away. "It was nice meeting you, but-"

"Wait," he interrupted me again and I stopped walking. Why am I stopping? No, Dawn! Get back to work! I turned around to face him, my pony tail flopping over my shoulder. "I was just wondering if you'd let me take you out one day? To dinner or something?" My face became hot, I nervously looked over my shoulder and saw my boss coming out of the kitchen, shit.

"I really need to get back to work, I'm sorry." I turned too quickly and slipped on some beer spill near the leg of the table; I was going to fall on my face. I threw my hands out in front of me, but just before they touched the semi-dirty floor, I felt a hand grab me by my waist and allowed me to get my footing again. It was Scott, of course. This night is just getting better and better… My tray, however hit the floor with loud crash of metal on the ceramic floor, which cause a few people, including his friends, to look our way. I froze from embarrassment. My stomach tensed up realizing there were unfamiliar hands on it.

"_Atta boy, Scott!" _One of his friends hollered over loudly. After that, his other friend, the tanned one with messy hair started making cat calls at us making an uproar from the guys in the bar. I shook his hands off me and picked up my tray. Keeping my head down I walked quickly across the room and into the kitchen; Past B, and past my boss. A minute of me being alone, a waitress came in. She smiled at me, I sent a frustrated smile back. Her name is Dakota, probably one of the nicest and yet ruthless people you'll ever meet. She's the type of girls who wear short skirts (which is probably one of the reasons she took this job. The uniform was a black button-up blouse, long or short sleeve, -mine was long sleeve but rolled up- with a black skirt that fell mid-thigh.) Somehow, she was my best friend, along with B. She propped my head upward with her hand so I was looking up at her.

"Don't worry about that, you've dealt with worse! Remember that one guy who was so drunk, he thought you were his dog?" I raised an eyebrow, she had strange ways of cheering people up. But, I laughed. Because that night was strange.

"Yeah, that was weird.. last time I work St. Patty's day." I became quiet again. I heard Dakota let out a 'hmm'

"I know," I looked up at her again, "how about after work, you come over and we'll watch movies and have a girl's night." She sounded so excited about it, because of work and schooling, we haven't really talked or hung out much. I really wanted to go.

"I'm sorry Dakota, I have to study for my midterm tomorrow afternoon." Dakota nodded, telling me that I could call her if I changed my mind. To show her I understood, I patted my skirt pocket; Which held my phone. She smiled and left the room, I heard her call to B a few orders before her voice faded out. I looked at the clock on the wall across the room; 11:45pm. I smiled huffed out a sigh, "Only 15 more minutes…"

I spent those last 15 minutes sweeping and cleaning whatever I could. Trying to avoid and forget that redhead, but secretly looking over to the now empty table that sat Scott. I looked back at the bristles of the broom, then took a second glance at the table. There was something on it. A tip maybe? I walked over to the table and there was a tip, along with a folded napkin. Something told me to open the napkin, no one FOLDS a napkin to just let it be thrown out in the end. I picked up the money that was left. Counting it quickly, it came out to around 8 dollars. Not bad, I guess. I tossed the change in my apron pocket with the rest of today's earnings. I held the napkin in my hand. Losing track of time, I realized it was midnight. I smiled and ran towards the kitchen, shoving the napkin in my skirt pocket with my phone. I leaned the broom against the wall next to a mop and bucket. I found my boss putting some glasses away in the glass cabinet on the wall behind the bar. I excitedly walked up to him and clasped my hands together in a praying manner and smiled.

"I'm off now, may I go, please?" I rocked back and forth on my heels. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Good job tonight, go on and get outta here." He said, turning back to the cabinet. I jumped up slightly.

"Thank you!" I ran back into the kitchen and a little ways through was a small hallway that held 3 doors; one was my boss' office, and the other two were change rooms; one for girls, one for boys. I pushed open the girls' door and went to the hook where my coat and purse were. I reached my hand into the pocket of my apron and pulled out my tips. I dumped it all into my purse, figuring I'll count it later. I pulled off the apron and hung it up on the hook next to my coat and then ripped my coat off the hook and threw it on. It was a simple forest green, fleece like coat that was a bit big on me, but bo was it warm. Perfect for this spring night. It covered me until my thighs. I took my hair out of it's pony and rubbed my hands through it. Grabbing my purse, I made my way out of the bar. Halfway out the door, I called out, "Have a great night!" My boss called back;

"_You want someone to walk you to your car?" _I shook my head and thanked him anyway, telling him it was only 2 blocks away. I walked out after he told me to be safe. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and walked quickly, walking at night wasn't one of my favourite things to do. I heard a bang of trash cans which made me jump. Then a cat walked out in front of me. I sighed. "Calm down, only a couple more streets." I decided to check my phone, maybe send a text or B or Dakota, they left earlier. As I pulled my phone out, the napkin from earlier came with it and it fell to the pavement. I bent down and picked it back up. I decided to open it and finally see what it says.

"_Dawn, _

_ I'm sorry for earlier. My friends are jerks sometimes. But I meant the dinner thing. Give me a call. PS I think you are cute and I swear I'm not drunk._

_-Scott Reeds"_

He had very messy writing, or he was in a hurry. He wrote,_ hopefully, his_ number at the very bottom of the napkin. I felt my face become warm. He thinks I'm cute? I smiled and held the napkin in my hand while I shoved my hands back in my pocket. For warmth, it was roughly -2 degrees outside, with the wind, around -5. I continued walking, feeling a bit better. I stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the white walking man to turn on.

There weren't a crazy amount of vehicles out, (most likely at bars or something) But, needless to say, there were enough. The white light from the stick figure shone and I crossed. Thinking now, I really wish I had parked a bit closer. I got up to an intersection, I stopped at the corner and waited again for the white stick man. Cars zoomed past the green light and once it turned yellow, two cars approaching the yellow sped up and went through it. I shook my head and frowned, _"Idiots." _I muttered to myself.

I looked up at the lights and the stick man flashed on, I made my way over. I could see the headlights of a car to my right. I reached the middle of the street by the time I realized the car was coming up fast, before I could blink, I saw a bright light, and felt an immense pain on my right side that shot hot and fast throughout my body, like someone had hit me with a wrecking ball. I heard a crack, then I heard nothing. I felt like everything inside me was doing somersaults. Then, black. All black. I could hear something in the distance, a song? The noise was fading in and out, as was my vision. I wanted to plug my ears but I couldn't move. I tried. Why can't I feel anything? My vision was hazy, all I saw was another bright light; it came closer. I laid still on my back, staring at the lights. I tried to say something, I don't know what, but I did. I let out a huff and closed my eyes. _Its so warm… Its almost relaxing. _My breathing was slowing asI closed my eyes gently, letting the faint sounds of sirens, and the blackness envelope me.

_So.. warm...  
_

* * *

**_So, what do you guys think so far? :D HUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU I had this in the making for like, a month. Had to do it. I love them so much. I MUST MUST MUST._**

What do you think happened? Hrm?

Let me know in a review! xxxx

-Momo


End file.
